cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/Le Easy TP 100 Blog
Hello! This is the part where I kill you! ...Erhem. Sorry 'bout that... I've realize that right about now is the time I need to pack up my bags and head off for Easyville, where I clear as many of the pathetic charts I detest playing (and some of the few challenging ones, too) from the face of the Earth in a single fell-swoop, in an act only known as "TP 100ing" them. I've finally accumulated enough potential to do this with a vast majority of songs on Easy, so I decided to make this blog to share my adventures in accuracy with all of you. I'll be posting my old TP before the attack, and how many attempts it took me to 100 it after first trying (if I can 100 that specific piece). It's basically like a journal. Almost. Enjoy...if you can. :/ |-|Chapter 1= The Chapter I Already Freaking Cleared *'Ververg ver.B (4)' **Previous TP: 99.90 **Attempts to 100: 10 **Comments: Double digits already...that drag overlap just sucks... *'The Silence (1)' **Previous TP: 99.74 **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: Easier than I thought. That leaves all Level 1s TP 100ed, as well as all of Chapter 1 on Easy! Yey~ Every other Easy chart in this Chapter was pre-100ed. Don't worry, though...these later chapters will be anything but pretty... |-|Chapter 2= '''Starting Off Strong, Until The ICE Attacked *'Iris (3)' **Previous TP: 99.26 **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: It seemed like it should've been a challenge. Hell, I ain't complaining. *Sanctity (5)' **Previous TP: '''99.67' **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: Baka Truffles...treated a click note as a hold note the first time... *Sacred (5)' **Previous TP: '''99.75' **Attempts to 100: 4''' **Comments: Actually pretty fun to play on Easy! The slow scan line made the 100 a bit tricky, though... *Green Eyes (4)' **Oi...look, ma! I already 100ed this one!! *'Nocturnal Type (2)' **Previous TP: '''99.41' **Attempts to 100: 4''' **Comments: This is one of those blasted slow 2s I've heard of! Oh boy, it makes me shiver in anticipation for Schwarz... *Precipitation (7)' **Previous TP: '''99.85' **Attempts to 100: 5''' **Comments: I feel pathetic for having taken this many attempts. Still, LEVEL 7 GET~! *Precipitation ver.B (7)' **Previous TP: '''99.41' **Attempts to 100: 11 **Comments: New worst for attempts. Still no where near as hard of a 100 target as Deathbera Me. Or Entrance Easy, for that matter...oh boy... *'Hard Landing (2)' **Previous TP: 99.72 **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: Yawn. Next. WAIT, NO. NOT NEXT. NONONONONO-- *Entrance (6)' **Previous TP: '''98.55' **Current TP: 98.71 **Attempts so far: 10 **Comments: Yeah...I suck. I guess this'll be a song that'll perish at the back of my memory after 10 attempts nowhere near 99. Until then, we're moving on. ***On this note, I'm giving myself ten forfeits throughout my journey in Easyville. I go past ten, I'll be locked in this world of pathetic charts until I can take the number down. In other words, I ain't stopping until I've proven my Easy worth. ***FORFEITS USED: 1/10 *'Precipitation at the Entrance ver.A (6)' **Previous TP: 99.91 **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: That single early note cluster near the ending got me the first time. *Precipitation at the Entrance ver.B (7)' **Previous TP: '''99.48' **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: Damn, that was unexpected! LEVEL 7 GET! And with that, only one walks away unscathed...for now... |-|Chapter 3= '''A Butt Load Of Crap Followed By An Unexpected Victory *'The Riddle Story (5)' **Previous TP: 99.49 **Attempts to 100: 27 **DISCLAIMER: Please, look away if you're easily offended. **Comments: HOLY MOTHER OF HELL, THIS CHART IS SO OFF-SYNC IT MAKES ME WANT TO SPEW BLOOD FROM MY EYE SOCKETS AFTER SOMEONE'S DUG OUT MY RETINAS WITH A SPOON!! HOW DID THIS NOT GET UPDATED?!? WHAT WERE THEY THINKING?!! *'Libera Me (5)' **Previous TP: 99.57 **Attempts to 100: 4''' **Comments: 4 is becoming quite the popular amount for attempts. *COSMO (5)' **Previous TP: '''99.63' **Attempts to 100: 4''' **Comments: 4...stahp... *Prismatic Lollipops (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.33' **Attempts to 100: 6''' **Comments: Of course it's the Level 4 piece that breaks the 4 attempts trend... *Otome (5)' **Previous TP: '''99.63' **Attempts to 100: 3''' **Comments: One more attempt and I would've just died... *Spectrum (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.58' **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: Simple enough clearance. Time to visit my impending doom. *Halcyon (7)' **Previous TP: '''98.70' **Attempts to 100: 73 **Comments: There is no sweeter taste on thine tongue...than victory. Second forfeit averted. *'The Black Case (5)' **Previous TP: 99.88 **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: Man, it's weird getting back on the simple track after 73 attempts on one song... *Saika (5)' **Previous TP: '''99.77' **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: This song admittedly has a REALLY fun chart...on Easy and Hard. *Saika ver.B (6)' **Previous TP: '''99.32' **Attempts to 100: 9''' **Comments: Still took less attempts than Ververg II. :3 And with this, I walk away with a chapter full Easy 100ed. Heck yeah. |-|Chapter 4= '''Starting To See Where I Didn't Care To Retry? *'Evil Force (4)' **Previous TP: 99.83 **Attempts to 100: 5''' **Comments: It's too obvious that this chart is holding back, thus my numerous retries after clicking a note I expected to come earlier. Should've been given a Level 5 or 6 chart on Easy instead. *New World (2)' **Previous TP: '''98.52' **Attempts to 100: 5''' **Comments: Get those slow 2s outta my face. I've taken down Halcyon Easy, here... *Landscape (4)' **Previous TP: '''98.28' **Attempts to 100: 3''' **Comments: Welcome to my undergrond lair. Where I never retry songs on Easy...unless I force myself to... *Future World (4)' **Previous TP: '''98.35' **Attempts to 100: 3''' **Comments: These 98s are testing my patience... Eh? What was that, sandvich? Kill them all?! Ha! Good idea! *Parousia (6)' **What do you know, I 100ed this one already. That "6" was a bit too imposing to leave at a TP98 until my Easyville journey... *'Skuld (2)' **Previous TP: '''99.02' **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: Hey, it's not a 98! Well...close enough. DIE~ *Darkness (5)' **Hey...it's already 100ed and stuff...whee... *'Beyond (3)' **Previous TP: '''98.57' **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: I love this song...but Easy made it a chore... *Area184 (6)' **Guess freaking what?! Already 100ed! Argh...this chapter is so simplistic now that all the toughies are deded... *'Sweetness And Love (4)' **Previous TP: '''97.87' **Attempts to 100: 8''' **Comments: Probably the only Level 4 I've seen with an 8-note group. Hence my pathetic 97 beforehand, and the amount of attempts I took 100ing the bloody thing... Well, that was easy. And it increased my Total AVTP by .03. I feel accomplished. Not really... |-|Chapter 5= '''Looks Like My Breather Is Over *'Holy Knight (5)' **Previous TP: 99.93 **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: I think I tried to TP 100 this one earlier..for the lulz. Looks like four chapters of Easy experience helped push it through. *Dino (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.36' **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: Lel, 420 notes. *Majestic Phoenix (3)' **Previous TP: '''99.80' **Attempts to 100: 9''' **Comments: That hold/drag overlap was just absolute rubbish. The rest was a cakewalk... *Sleepless Jasmine (2)' **Previous TP: '''99.66' **Attempts to 100: 6''' **Comments: I will admit, this one was quite tricky for a 2. The enjoyment I had in listening to the song kind of killed any anger, though. ***Bonus: I kind of cheated and took to Hard mode shortly after my Easy 100 (which previously had 99.68). It took one attempt to change that to a 100...which makes me laugh in comparison to Easy... *Chocological (3)' **I already 100ed this one. That doesn't make me very happy, though...it only speeds me to the pit stop of bad recollections... *'Recolleughgrghn (6)' **Previous TP: '''98.73' **Attempts to 100: 30 **Comments: Yes! Wait...no. NO. NOOOOO!! *'Total Sphere (6)' **Previous TP: 99.63 **Attempts to 100: 42 **Comments: 42 -- the answer to life...the universe...and to victory over another plausible forfeit. I'm aiming my sights at you, Bloody Purity!! *'Just A Trip (4)' **Previous TP: 99.94 **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: Heh...pretty tricky getting used to a fast scan line after tackling the Easy 6s from hell.... *Zauberkugel (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.86' **Attempts to 100: 5''' **Comments: I feel lucky to have escaped with this little attempts. This chart deserves to be a Level 4 as much as Twenty One on Easy does. *Biotonic (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.50' **Attempts to 100: 6''' **Comments: That note overlap is a nasty piece of work...! So, I survived this chapter by the skin of my teeth. I don't think this upcoming chapter will be any friendlier to me, though... |-|Chapter 6= '''Keep It In The Fire, And It'll Turn Crispy *'Dragon Warrior (3)' **Previous TP: 99.25 **Attempts to 100: 9''' **Comments: Eyugh. That timing is just...awkward... *Selfish Gene (3)' **Previous TP: '''99.49' **Attempts to 100: 15 **Comments: Welcome to Chapter VI! Where, when it's rated as a "3", it'll make ya' want to slam your head against a table! Eeyukyukyuk... *'Realize (5)' **Previous TP: 99.81 **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: Sanctity error on the first go. *Colorful Skies (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.92' **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: Man, when I'm not playing along side the atrocious Hard chart, this is actually a pretty good song... *It's A Wonderful World (3)' **Previous TP: '''99.85' **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: Miku's heavenly voice...it's prepared me emotionally for the challenge that now stands before me... *Bloody Purity (8)' **Previous TP: '''99.18' **Current TP: 99.95 **Attempts so far: 100 **Comments: ...I'm done. I can feel the 100 on the tips of my fingers...but I just can't. It's too much. At least I have a target for if I surpass ten forfeits...a target that'll likely turn into butter after 10 more chapters of experience. I won't forget this, Eyemedia. ***FORFEITS USED: 2/10 *'Logical Steps (3)' **Previous TP: 99.40 **Attempts to 100: 16 **Comments: Don't even laugh! My brain is way too damn frazzled to comprehend something like this, forget Niflheimr... *'Niflheimr (3)' **Previous TP: 98.88 **Attempts to 100: 17 **Comments: And you all wonder why I don't think highly of this song... *'Old Gold (3)' **Previous TP: 99.35 **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: At least I'm being dropped from this chapter easily. *The Blocks We Loved (2)' **What a nice way to end the chapter; a song that's already been 100ed. It looks like I'll be leaving this chapter with a bad gash on my morale. I will return to reinitiate battle with Eyemedia's Easy killer...someday. |-|Chapter 7= '''Blowing My Load Over A Single Chapter' *'Black Lair (6)' **Previous TP: 99.42 **Attempts to 100: 11 **Comments: Didn't take as long as I thought it would... *'The Last Illusion (4)' **Previous TP: 99.58 **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: This was actually quite a lot of fun on Easy. Juss sayin'. *Galaxy Collapse (6)' **Hmm...already 100ed this one. Pretty fun 6. *'The ENTIRE L series (three 9s)' **Here comes the bomb: I'm not even going to TRY to 100 ANY of these. The task is just too much for me. I'm almost at the halfway point fo this adventure...and it seems like it's time to hit the halfway point for my forfeit limit, too. God hope the next few chapters don't prove to be too overwhelming for me. ***FORFEITS USED: 5/10 *'Gate of Expectancy (5)' **Previous TP: '''99.94' **Attempts to 100: 6''' **Comments: This doesn't feel like a Level 5 at all...the hell is with that speed?! *Rainbow Night Sky Highway (6)' **And THIS is WHY GoE doesn't deserve a 5 on Easy! It shouldn't even be a surprise that I already 100ed this! *'Quantum Labyrinth (4)' **Previous TP: '''98.83' **Attempts to 100: 8''' **Comments: Admittedly challenging for me. Mainly because of those note gaps I couldn't get used to... *Musik (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.65' **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: Damnit, KB! Why must all of your song-based charts be fantastic?! *Hercule (5)' **Previous TP: '''99.89' **Attempts to 100: 5''' **Comments: That middle section is tricky...I wonder how my old self managed to one-off it...? *Aquatic Poseidon (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.45' **Attempts to 100: 9''' **Comments: More hold/drag overlaps! Riveting. Well, due to my automatic L forfeits and two pre-100ed pieces, this went quite swimmingly...or it would, if I wasn't under the gun to stop myself from screwing up anymore... |-|Chapter 8= '''Back On The Simplicity Track *'Masquerade (3)' **Previous TP: 99.74 **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: This has A LOT of notes for a Level 3... *Her Sword (2)' **Previous TP: '''98.96' **Attempts to 100: 4''' **Comments: Stand aside, Hoskey! Schwarz still awaits me... *Morpho (5)' **Previous TP: '''99.67' **Attempts to 100: 3''' **Comments: Dang, VIII has some pretty fun charts on Easy. *∅ (Slit) (3)' **Previous TP: '''99.73' **Attempts to 100: 3''' **Comments: A pretty rough Level 3. Got through it nicely, though! *∅ (Slit) O & ∅ (Slit) I (6 & 5)' **Kwehehe...already 100ed these two. I love me some Slit. (Dirty joke absolutely intended...) *'Laplace (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.54' **Attempts to 100: 8''' **Comments: It was even trippy on Easy... *Q (2)' **Previous TP: '''99.48' **Attempts to 100: 5''' **Comments: That surprise when you realize that this has more notes than Hercule on Easy... *Scherzo (1)' **It was foretold to be a challenge, so I tried it early. The 100 was actually an easy grab. *'AXION (7)' **Because of it's status, I was obliged to 100 this one early as well. Not as easy as one might think. *'Code 03 (2)' **Previous TP: '''99.40' **Attempts to 100: 19 **Comments: Okay..a slow 2 is one thing. A slow 2 for an erratic song and giving it around fifty notes unable to predict with the scan line...whoever made this chart is a freak. *'Reverence (3)' **Previous TP: 99.20 **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: Whoo, those ending doubles tripped me out the first time... Ignoring a certain blister in the ranks, I'd say that this was quite the blaze of success! Moving on... |-|Chapter 9= '''Avoid The Obstacles; Keep On Running *'Oriens (6)' **I'm not even going to bother with the "my boy" statement here...since I'm already aware that I 100ed this song a while back. Oops. *'Hey Wonder (3)' **Previous TP: 99.91 **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: I don't credit this song enough for having one of the few charts that did slow correctly... *Brionac (3)' **Previous TP: '''99.61' **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: I can see why this had to be upped a level...but was the raising priority really that much to top Twenty One? *First Gate (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.43' **Attempts to 100: 10 **Comments: Speaking of difficulty raising priorty...BANG! Like with Zauber, I was lucky to have gotten away with this little attempts. *'First Gate Overdrive (7)' **You don't think I'm ACTUALLY going to tackle this hidden monster after what BP did to me...do you? All I can do is keep rushing forwards...and hope that I can endure the rest of the 6 1/2 chapters ahead of me. I'll tackle this one someday, though... ***FORFEITS USED: 6/10 *'Qualia (4)' **Previous TP: 99.65 **Attempts to 100: 3''' **Comments: Drag overlap got me the first time. Second time...I dunno? *East West Wobble (5)' **Previous TP: '''99.35' **Attempts to 100: 3''' **Comments: Trippy and fun...I like it... *Warlords of Atlantis (5)' **Previous TP: '''99.88' **Attempts to 100: 8''' **Comments: The middle part is just a bother. Other than that, it was pathetically easy... *To Further Dream (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.91' **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: Err...is that it? No actual Level 4 like patterns? C'mon...you're making First Gate scoff. *COMA & Codename : Zero (4 & 7)' **Looks like we're getting Chapter I syndrome over here. The last songs are already 100ed! Let's just pretend FGO never existed. Alright? Since this was a brilliant run otherwise. |-|Chapter 10= '''Hurdles In The Ongoing Dash?' *'Freedom Dive (6)' **Like with IX, there'll be no corny patience statements here. It looked like I've already 100ed the king of overratedness! *'Halloween Party (4)' **Previous TP: 98.66 **Attempts to 100: 5''' **Comments: Dem easter egg overlaps, tho. *YURERO (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.27' **Attempts to 100: 22 **Comments: Look, I don't know WHAT is up with this song. All I know is that by the end of this attempt rally, I wanted to punch that red-coated background punk square in his smug little grin. *'Twenty One (TOTALLY NOT A F**KING 4)' **Previous TP: 98.46 **Attempts to 100: 33 **Comments: "Hahahaha!" NO!! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, RAYARK?! THIS UNDERRATED BULLCRAP IS REPULSIVE!! 6/8 RAISE, PLEASE!! *'Solar Wind (5)' **Previous TP: 97.27 **Attempts to 100: 6''' **Comments: Man...did I really like this song? It's just a repetitive slugfest...Halloween Party reigns vastly supreme over it... *Red Eyes (2)' **Nygh...already 100ed this one...which means...*vomits* *'Infinite Bleeeuuughh (4)' **Previous TP: '''98.94' **Attempts to 100: 6''' **Comments: *washes his ears out with bleach while constantly upchucking* *Set Free (2)' **Previous TP: '''99.31' **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: A kick-ass song...with a non-slow 2 for Easy?! I must be in heaven... *Do Not Wake (4)' **Previous TP: '''98.99' **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: They thought THIS was on the same level as the other 4s in this chapter?! *Gatorix (6)' **Yey, more chapter-ending pre-100s... This was NOT an easy achievement. But...I 100ed all the Easy charts in Chapter X!! Yeah! |-|Chapter 0= '''Shifting Gears Into The Extra Chapters' *'Process (2)' **Previous TP: 98.45 **Attempts to 100: 10 **Comments: Yay, more slow 2s! At least I had good music and loli to help me though this one. *'Endless Journey (2)' **Previous TP: 99.40 **Attempts to 100: 6''' **Comments: God, ENOUGH with the slow 2s! Wait...does this qualify as a slow 2? I mean it's didn't half the BPM of Hard mode. Tsk...who cares?! It was still annoying to play... *Shoot out (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.11' **Attempts to 100: 4''' **Comments: Here's what I'm talking about. Moar speed! *LNS OP (3)' **Previous TP: '''99.30' **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: ...Lel *Blue Eyes (6)' **Previous TP: '''99.91' **Attempts to 100: 3''' **Comments: Heh, that eightie at the end managed to send me for a whirl. *Diskord (4)' **Previous TP: '''98.60' **Attempts to 100: 6''' **Comments: That beginning managed to trip me out quite a lot... *Infernus (5)' **Previous TP: '''99.21' **Attempts to 100: 3''' **Comments: Ah, god...so many double notes! GAH! GET YOUR CHART INSPIRATIONS OUT OF HERE, BRIAN CRAIN!! *Megaera (4)' **Previous TP: '''98.24' **Attempts to 100: 19 **Comments: C'mon, switchworks! You got another slow 4 for me?! Oh wait, you do-- *'Violet (3)' **Previous TP: 99.38 **Attempts to 100: 4''' **Comments: No greater way to end a chapter than with some good ol' Eyemedia. *¡Azucar! (3)' **I say "ending with Eyemedia" because I already 100ed this abomination... That ended TOO quickly. Should've stayed Vita exclusive, Lambda! Actually, I take that back...your songs are freaking awesome... |-|Chapter S= '''The End Of The Beginning' In the dreaded April of 2015, right around when avid writer and rhythm gamer WheatyTruffles decided to honour the chapter he loved so much by TP 100ing all the songs on Easy, a dark force seemed to take hold of the world. Every song he would attempt would result in a SINGLE black perfect tainting his otherwise beautiful runs. This shocked him most when he reached the feet of the song LVBNR5 Schwarz, the piece he adored the most out of Symphony. This piece only did to him the same cruel act that the others did after fifty gruelling attempts. 99.88 TP. A single black perfect. On EASY. At this moment, the young gamer's mind snapped. He vowed that he would take down the rest of the game's dream-crushing Easy bretheren, and return to the Schwarz king's feet once he had proven his worth. That day...the day for vengance...has come. *'LVBNR5 Schwarz (2)' **Previous TP: 99.88 **Attempts to 100: 7''' **Comments: ...That was anti-climactic. *Vivere La Vita & Rain of Fire (3 & 2)' **Already took these two down...yay? *'Molto Allegro (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.91' **Attempts to 100: 3''' **Comments: Easier than I remembered. Next. *Revoluxionist (5)' **Previous TP: '''99.87' **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: Wait...this is a Level 5? More like a 3... *LVBNR5 Weiβ (2)' **Previous TP: '''99.87' **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: Out of my way, Orchestius! Your brother is already finished... *Chaotic Drive (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.83' **Attempts to 100: 4''' **Comments: I thought switchworks-senpai's pieces would prove to be a lot more challenging. Oh, well. *Outsider (2)' **Already 100ed...is this really a 2?! *'Requiem (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.87' **Attempts to 100: 4''' **Comments: Sooo much fun! This TOTALLY deserves to be a 5, by the way. *The Purified ("5" *air quotes exaggeratedly*)' **Previous TP: '''99.75' **Attempts to 100: 35 **Comments: NO! I refuse to let this song scar me on Easy like it did on Hard! I CHALLENGE MY FATE!! Such a glorious victory to cap off such a beautiful chapter. I salute you, Symphony. |-|Chapter K= The Smell Of Blood...From My Nose *'The Way We Were (3)' **I had forgotten that I already 100ed this one. Whoops. *'The Sanctuary (4)' **Previous TP: 99.01 **Attempts to 100: 12 **Comments: At least I know that the slow days are coming to an end...mostly... *'The Red Coronation (5)' **Previous TP: 99.88 **Attempts to 100: 7''' **Comments: A legitimate challenge. I actually felt like I deserved that 100. *Forbidden Codex (2)' **Previous TP: '''99.40' **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: Pretty fast...and a lot of notes for a 2! *Knight of Firmament (2)' **Previous TP: '''99.75' **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: This is a fun game. >_> *Lord of Crimson Rose (2)' **Previous TP: '''98.74' **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: I dunno whether to be glad for three non-slow 2s in a row, or annoyed that this chapter is failing to challenge me past the starting gate. *Predawn (3)' **Previous TP: '''99.31' **Attempts to 100: 1''' **Comments: Pretty fun chart...still easy, though. *The Fallen Bloom (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.89' **Attempts to 100: 5''' **Comments: That chart is just...eugh. Hard is so much better. *Where You Are Not (4)' **Previous TP: '''98.62' **Attempts to 100: 9''' **Comments: Oi, don't laugh. I had just finished exercising when I started playing this... *Music. The Eternity of Us (2)' **Previous TP: '''100.00' **Attempts to 100: 4''' **Comments: Yes, I had already 100ed this. Yes, I 100ed it again. Yes, I 100ed it while I was physically drained to the max. Why? Because Music is love. Music is life. That was honestly one of the weakest chapters thrown my way yet. I hope the end of this run doesn't go soft on me... |-|Chapter R= '''Through The REAL Beginning To Get To The End *'Theme of Kingdom No.8 (4)' **Previous TP: 99.82 **Attempts to 100: 3''' **Comments: The taps proved to be harder than the slides. *Jump To The Future (6)' **Previous TP: '''99.93' **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: I forgot how freaking fun this song was to play...on Easy AND on Hard... *Let's Go On An Adventure (3)' **Previous TP: '''98.19' **Attempts to 100: 10 **Comments: Do you hear that? That...is the heavens parting, to grace me with the fact that THIS IS THE LAST HALVED SPEED EASY PIECE I HAD TO PLAY!! YYYYEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!! *'Hay Fields (3)' **Previous TP: 99.50 **Attempts to 100: 4''' **Comments: This chart...deserves to be sent to the pits... *Adventure (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.60' **Attempts to 100: 4''' **Comments: Nygh, such coordination, even on Easy. *Dream (Chiptune Edit) (3)' **Previous TP: '''98.72' **Attempts to 100: 6''' **Comments: The focus needed for this one is intense! Wonder how I did it on Hard...? *VitMaster (6)' **Oi, already 100ed this one. :3 *'Fight With Your Devil (5)' **Previous TP: '''99.55' **Attempts to 100: 12 **Comments: This was a full-on legit challenge. Nice job, Rayark. *'Devil in Wonderland (4)' **Previous TP: 99.86 **Attempts to 100: 5''' **Comments: Tricky, but I got it with practice. *Conflict (YM2151 Edit) (4)' **Previous TP: '''99.61' **Attempts to 100: 2''' **Comments: Not too challenging. Now, if only Hard mode would bend to my will like this... *Conflict (8)' **I think I've been very wise in the use of my forfeits until now. Almost as a given, I'll be cashing one in here...that'll leave me with three to wear around my belt when I travel through this final gauntlet ahead of me. Wish me luck, my friends... ***FORFEITS USED: 7/10 We've almost reached the end, guys! Only one more challenge awaits me... |-|Cytus Alive= '''That Chapter I Saved Until The End Because I Was Scared By Its Frighteningly Long Length' *'Alive: Operators (1)' **...Bruh. It's all hold notes. Of course I 100ed this one. *'Alive: Disaster (2)' **Previous TP: ?''' **Attempts to 100: '''3 **Comments: I swear, the pressure on you to not screw up for a song like this is SO real... *'Alive: Cytus (4)' **Previous TP: ?''' **Attempts to 100: '''4 **Comments: Nygh...so many click/hold combos... *'Alive: The Silence (3)' **Previous TP: ?''' **Attempts to 100: '''1 **Comments: Yey, first try! OwO *'Alive: Vanessa (5)' **Previous TP: ?''' **Attempts to 100: '''2 **Comments: Okay, I'm getting RIDICULOUSLY lucky, here... *'Alive: The Lost (4)' **Previous TP: ?''' **Attempts to 100: '''2 **Comments: The ending was mildly trippy. >_> *'Alive: Loom (2)' **Previous TP: ?''' **Attempts to 100: '''3 **Comments: Once again, trippiness got the best of me a couple of times. *'Alive: Another Me (3)' **Previous TP: ?''' **Attempts to 100: '''6 **Comments: Eyugh, how repulsive. I'm glad I'm not ending the run with this abomination... *'Alive: Buried (4)' **Previous TP: ?''' **Attempts to 100: '''7 **Comments: I...I did it. I'VE DONE IT!! ALL BUT SEVEN!! THEY'RE ALL GONE!! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! TAKE THAT, EASY!! Aaaaaagh...okay, hype time over. *'Alive: The New World (1)' **No, I'm not going to re-100 this in commemoration of my achievement. Shut up. |-|Honour Roll= The seven remaining songs that slipped through my fingers: *Entrance *Bloody Purity *L and its two alternates *First Gate Overdrive *Conflict The songs that got the biggest bites out of me: *Bloody Purity: 100 attempts *Halcyon: 73 attempts *Total Sphere: 42 attempts *The Purified: 35 attempts *Twenty One: 33 attempts Thanks to everyone who supported me through this gruelling journey...I really appreciate it! Now...back to more important things... *boots up The Purified on Hard* Category:Blog posts